


My Perverted Girlfriend

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Blondie (Band), Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators, debsioux, obviously not beta read, ugh I'm a dirty girl for writing these fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Debbie wants to watch TV but Siouxsie wants to do something else.





	My Perverted Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> from 2017...read at your own risk!

“Stop it, Siouxsie! I’m trying to watch Three’s Company!” Debbie whined, as she was being prowled upon by her pervy girlfriend.

 

The two were sitting on the couch together, watching TV but Siouxsie decided to go rogue.

 

“Oh, come on darling! Let’s shag! I promise, I’ll be gentle this time…” she smirked, groping her clothed-breasts with skillful hands. Debbie slightly moaned, trying to push them hands away but failed due to inadequate strength.

 

“No, stop! I wanna watch my freaking show! Jeez!” Debbie continued to whine, Siouxsie rolled her eyes. “Can’t you give it rest for one day?!? Like, you’ve watched this show over and over again, so you know what’s going to happen! Why can’t you just take a break and fuck around?” she tried to reason with her, but it did not work.

Instead, the American reaches for the remote and turns up the volume on the TV. Which frustrated Siouxsie because she wanted to fuck her so bad, but Debbie would not partake.

Debbie looked so good today that it was quite painful, honestly.

She had crimped her blonde hair and wore a pink tank top with denim shorts, that exposed her perfectly-milky skin tone. Just the way the Belgian likes it. 

 

So, what a waste.

But that was until, Siouxsie got an idea.

Since Debbie failed to cooperate and would not turn off the damn TV, Siouxsie will make her have sex with her. One way or another.

And as the femme, sat comfortably against the sofa; one leg sprawled out while the other grazing the floor. Siouxsie took the opportunity to lean into her lower body and nuzzle her nose against the thin fabric, before lifting up her shirt. Nibbling at her abdomen. This caused Debbie to moan softly, at the sudden exposure.

“Siouxsie! Stop that!” she constantly whined, but the butch ignored her, trailing her tongue across the bellybutton, before lifting up the fabric even higher. Until it reached chest point. Exposing her bare breasts.

A blush formed across Debbie’s cheeks, once she realized her chest was exposed. But she did not do anything and continued to watch her sitcom. Just how Siouxsie planned.

“Damn, you have a nice pair of tits!” Siouxsie complimented, taking one into her mouth. Biting, licking, nipping at her nipple while sucking the whole breast off.

Debbie half moaned, half whined as she felt herself being toyed with while watching TV. But she let her girlfriend, do whatever. Siouxsie nibbled at her nub and practically gagged on it, causing her to moan even louder. 

“Ohhh S-Siouxsie!” she called out, jolting back even more.

The pleasure began to intensify rather abruptly, and her body betrayed her on this. As it reacts shamelessly to Siouxsie’s ministrations. Siouxsie swerved her tongue, back and forth to each nipple, on both sides of her breast and gazed up at her. Making eye contact, each time she would look down with half-lidded eyes.

 

“G-Goshh, I-I h-hate you- hnghhh!” 

 

Debbie whimpers, feeling teeth clamp at her right nipple, while finger pads tweak her other. Timidly, she attempts to conceal her erotic noises by; covering up her mouth but that does not work. Because Siouxsie quickly, pushes it away. Wanting to hear every single breath and sound that comes out of her.

 

Before she knew it, she was laying against the couch, naked. The TV still on. Her shorts and panties long gone. With Siouxsie in between her legs licking, sucking then munching on her cunt, faster with every lick. She arched.

 

“Gahhh…fuck!” she cried out, each time Siouxsie would slurp up her wetness. Her knees buckled when she felt the head being sucked in tremendous amount of licks, making her crazy for more. Siouxsie probed her leaking entrance, then lapped up the hood again with her tongue. Earning more loud moans from the femme below.

But before Debbie could go crazy, Siouxsie reaches up and stuck two digits in her mouth, signaling for her to lubricate them. Debbie complied. She swirled her tongue across those slender fingers, then let out a hum as they were withdrawn from her mouth. Since Siouxsie thought they were wet enough.

Siouxsie stops what she was doing and leaned in to capture her lips for a deep kiss, before shoving the wet digits into her. Debbie moaned against her lips, jolting back as she felt Siouxsie, scissoring her. Working it’s way through her tight but wet pussy.

It did not take much for the blonde to demand departure of their lips, gazing down at Siouxsie’s skillful hand. Curling, stretching her entrance. She groaned. But Siouxsie stopped, when she thought she was scissored enough and got up.

“I bought something special at the sex shop, I want to show you! So, I’ll be right back, don’t move an inch!” the jet-black butch said, heading to their room.

Debbie waited patiently for her to come back but once she did, she nearly cursed under her breath. As her mouth was hanging wide open, at the ‘thing’ that was in her girlfriend’s hand. Siouxsie smirked, purposefully but openly stuck the toy out for her to see. It was a pink beaded-vibrator, spotting 6 inches. She walked back to the couch and sat on it, where her shocked girlfriend was.

“Is that uh…uh…is that what I think it is…?” Debbie stuttered, cheeks burning and all at the sight of the throbbing-jelly dick. “Yes, it is!” Siouxsie giggles at her slight innocence.

“A-Are y-you…going to uh use that on me?” she asked, still stuttering.

“Fuck yeah! Get on all fours now!” she ordered, as she lubricated the toy with water-based lube.

She did what she was told.

She turned around until her ass was facing her girlfriend, before letting out a whimper once she probed her twitching clit with the toy.

She braced herself for the penetration ahead.

Without warnings, Siouxsie slid the vibrating-dildo inside her wet cunt, inch by inch. Debbie let out a moan but dug her face against the leathered furniture, as she felt it vibrating inside of her. Siouxsie had adjusted the knob, turning it up to full speed. Until it left the blonde to squirm and thrash involuntarily.

“AAHHH FUCK!”

Debbie screamed out, feeling it’s beaded edges, work it’s way through her vaginal orifice. Sending her over the edge already. She felt herself near, even though it was not that long before she put it in. However, she groaned loudly, nearly growling, as the vibrator fucked her twitching pussy.

Meanwhile, Siouxsie sat there and watched her with a smirk. She enjoyed the sight of her girlfriend, writhing below her and being fucked by a toy. So, she reached down and stuck her hand down her pants, rubbing herself at the sexiness before her.

“S-Siouxsie f-fuck! I-It’s r-rubbing m-my- AAAH FUCK!” she yelled, once Siouxsie began spanking her. Striking each side of her ass with one hand.

“Yes, take it bitch! Cum for me!” she spat, spanking her repeatedly until she was left to cry out in pleasure.

It was not long before, she felt the familiar peak of ecstasy and gyrated back against the vibrator, getting herself off. While Siouxsie on the other hand, continued to spank her cheeks until they turned red. Those naughty strikes coupled with full-throttle vibrations were enough to send her over the edge.

And there, Debbie screamed Siouxsie’s name as her body contracted but trembled uncontrollably afterwards, once she came long and hard. Spilling her ejaculation fluid onto the non-stop vibrating toy and getting some on the couch. Before collapsing her whole body forward, panting.

She squirmed at the sensation of the toy, still persistently, vibrating inside of her.

But she had fun, that’s for sure.

 

All thanks to her horny-perverted girlfriend, who only grinned devilishly at this.

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know 'who is who' in the pic above, Debbie's the one on the left and Siouxsie's the one on the right 💋


End file.
